Five Nights of Torture
"This is where it becomes insane." Five Nights of Torture is a new game apart of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. This seems to take place in a house similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 4, but now you can free-roam. Gameplay Controls Five Nights of Torture is a 3D first person game. You use the WASD keys to move, and the mouse to look around. You click to interact with objects and press SPACE to jump/climb. CTRL activates your flashlight. Animatronics A lot of characters from previous games reappear as antagonists. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of the game, activating on Night 2. He has a similar appearance to his Five Nights at Freddy's 1 appearance, however, he has a broken tophat, wires exposed, and one of his eyes are endoskeleton. He is a very sneaky animatronic, hiding in the dark and waiting for you to look away to attack. Bonnie Bonnie is an antagonist in the game, activating on Night 1. Bonnie has the same appearance as he did in Five Nights at Freddy's 1, but one of his ears is missing half of it. He takes a simple route towards the protagonist, mainly going the route nearest to your left. Chica Chica is an enemy in this game, activating on Night 1 and having similar AI to Bonnie, now aiming for the right. She has the same appearance as she did in Five Nights 1, but her bib is torn up and her arm is missing. Foxy Foxy is another antagonist in the game, activating on Night 2. He has exactly the same appearance as in Five Nights at Freddy's 1. He's really fast, being able to chase the protagonist around the location. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie appears as an antagonist in the game, activating on Night 1. He has the same appearance as he did in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, but now lacks eyes and his endoskeleton is exposed around the legs. Mangle Mangle appears as an antagonist in the game, activating on Night 2. She has the same appearance as she did in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She will attempt to attack the player by slowly creeping up on them on the ceiling. This makes it hard to see her. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy is an antagonist who, in-game, attempts to block you from using objects like your flashlight and your doors. He has the same appearance as his Five Nights at Freddy's 2 equivlent, but lacks some teeth and his balloon and sign are gone. He begins on Night 2. The Puppet The Puppet is an antagonist who doesn't activate until Night 5, 5AM. It doesn't follow any pattern, but rather chases the player around the location. He has the same appearance as his Five Nights at Freddy's 2 version, but lacks the bottom half of his mask, and his eyes are showing. Springtrap Springtrap is an antagonist who activates on Night 3. He has the same appearance as his Five Nights at Freddy's 3 appearance. He's very vicious, going after you whenever he gets close, and is quite fast. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is a hallucinated antagonist in the game who activates on Night 1. He has the same appearance as his Five Nights at Freddy's 1 counterpart, but now supports a purple bowtie and hat, along with his ear missing and wires popping out of his eye. He will randomly appear in a room you go in, and will attack you if you don't leave in time. Phantom Chica Phantom Chica is a minor antagonist who appears on Night 2. She'll rarely attack the player, slowing them down. She has exactly the same appearance as she did in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Rooms TBA Category:Games